Entre Azabaches
by Ecarlate Von Friell
Summary: Todo iba bien en la vida de Tachibana Makoto hasta que un día sus mejores amigos le hicieron una pregunta, simple pero díficil. — Makoto —pronunciaron ambos azabaches— ¿A quién prefieres? One-shot SouMakoHaru


Era una pelea silenciosa, algo como un concurso de miradas.  
Llevaban 10 minutos así y el castaño empezaba a exasperarse, aunque agradecía que no estuvieran discutiendo como estaban haciendo unos momentos atrás. Cuando vió que lo más seguro no lograría llamar la atención de ambos y se levantaba para hacer té, sus acompañantes voltearon hacia él sorprendiéndolo.

—Makoto—pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los azabaches—¿A quién prefieres?

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

Siempre había sido muy cercano a Haru, era como su familia. Estaba acostumbrado a Haru y su forma de ser, de cuidarlo cuando éste era descuidado, de siempre pararlo cuando veía quería entrar a algún lugar que tuviera agua y fuera lo suficientemente grande para él, lo entendía sin que tuviera que decir alguna palabra, siempre estaba ahí para él y viceversa.

Sousuke, su amistad había surgido después de aquel festival de Samezuka cuando decidieron llamarse por sus nombres, habían estado frecuentandose desde entonces. Salidas al cine, encuentros casuales(la mayoría eran porque Yamazaki se perdía), entrenamientos con Samezuka, platicas largas por mensaje, hasta que se volvieron mejores amigos.

Y entonces llegó ese día.

Habían planeado salir todos juntos a divertirse, Rin y Haru iban al frente discutiendo, Rei, Nagisa, Momo y Nitori iban en medio, y Sousuke y él hasta atrás. Estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que en algún momento se separaron de los demás, sacó su celular para llamar a Haru pero Sousuke tomo su mano deteniéndolo; lo miraba intensamente como si pudiera ver a través de él, instintivamente trató de alejarse pero el azabache no lo permitió

Tengo algo que decirte-dijo acercándose más al castaño-Me gustas, Makoto.

Definitivamente eso lo tomo por sorpresa. Se sonrojo a más no poder, no sabía qué decir. Sousuke fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, sintió su respiración sobre la suya y sus labios se tocaron, lo estaba besando y él seguía sin poder reaccionar. Tal vez el beso hubiera durado más sino fuera por Haru.

En algún momento de su discusión con Rin se dió cuenta de que su querido de ojos esmeraldas y Yamazaki no estaban, de inmediato fue a buscarlos pues bien sabía que éste no tenía intenciones de ser sólo un amigo de Makoto. Cuando los encontró se estaban besando, rápidamente los separó jalando al castaño a su lado.

—¡¿Qué le haces a Makoto?!

—Lo estaba besando, ¿tienes algún problema con eso, Nanase?

—Obviamente, Makoto es mío. No te le vuelvas a acercar.

—Yo hago lo que quiera.

Makoto trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hacerlo correctamente con esos dos peleando enfrente de él, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo ¿en qué momento las nubes taparon el sol? Recuerda que escuchó que iba a llover ese día.

—Chicos...—dice intentando llamar la atención de ambos en vano-Oigan-intenta de nuevo sin resultados—¡Basta!—gritó exasperado logrando captar su atención—Va a llover, es mejor que vayamos a casa.

Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto Makoto terminó su oración las gotas empezaron a caer, en camino a la casa del castaño(pues sabía que Sousuke se iba a perder si se marchaba solo) le aviso a Nagisa que ya se iban. La antes llovizna se convirtió en una tormenta cuando estaban apunto llegar, suerte que no se empaparon.

Los Tachibana habían salido y a juzgar por la tormenta Makoto supuso que llegarían tarde, ya estando dentro de la casa se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos por lo que el dueño del lugar decidió llevarlos a su habitación para que estuvieran más cómodos. Y así llegaron a la situación actual.

—¿A quién prefieres?

—¿Qué?—sólo atinó a decir.

—¿A quién de nosotros quieres, Makoto?—Sousuke se le acerco y tomo su mano.

—Y-yo... Y-yo l-los quiero a ambos...—bajo la mirada sonrojado—P-pero no de la misma forma en la que ustedes...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Haru agarro su mano libre—¿Cómo lo sabes, Makoto?

—B-bueno... Y-yo...

—¿No quieres intentarlo?—el de ojos esmeraldas no sabía a qué se refería Yamazaki—Hacerlo con nosotros para que descubras qué es lo que sientes—a Haruka le parece buena idea y asiente.

No sabía que hacer, sus dos mejores amigos se le confesaron y le piden que tenga sexo con ellos ¿Eso siquiera era posible? Es decir, son hombres.  
Mientras Makoto se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, los azabaches hicieron una tregua momentánea ambos comprendían que de esto dependía la decisión de su amado.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue el azabache de ojos turquesas, suavemente lo besó en mejilla después en la comisura de los labios para finalmente llegar a estos, siendo lento al inicio; Tachibana nuevamente se encontraba sin poder reaccionar correctamente y aunque no le disgustaba realmente eso, no sabía si corresponder o no. Sin embargo, Sousuke no lo dejó meditar más sobre eso cuando lamió su labio inferior pidiendo acceso el cual fue permitido por la sorpresa de.

Su boca fue totalmente invadida y explorada por la lengua del contrario, comenzó a sentirse bien al ser besado de aquella manera y decidió tratar de corresponder poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sousuke, éste se alegró al sentir su respuesta y lo fue acomodando en la cama.

Nanase quién había estado observando desde hace rato estaba sumamente celoso, él también quería hacer esas cosas con Makoto por lo fue directo a la cremallera del pantalón de éste, desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre. Como pudo el castaño se separó de Sousuke, y agarró las manos de Haruka.

—¡¿Haru?! ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Sólo quédate quieto—esta vez fue él quién agarró sus manos para que no impidiera lo que iba a hacer—Te haré sentir bien.

Acercó su cara al miembro de Makoto y lo lamió por encima de la tela haciendo que se le escapara un gemido.  
Lo desnudaron poco a poco sin dejar de atenderlo, Yamazaki se encargaba de la parte de arriba mientras que Nanase de la de abajo, finalmente lejos de las prendas que poseía el castaño se quitaron sus respectivas ropas.

Ya ambos desnudos regresaron con Makoto, besándolo y lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Esta vez fue turno de Haruka de tomar sus labios en un fogoso beso, dejándolo sin aire y con ganas de más pero olvidándolo por completo cuando sintió su pene dentro de algo húmedo y caliente, la boca de Sousuke lo succionaba para después sacarlo hasta la punta y lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa para volver a introducirlo en su cavidad bucal.

—¡S-sousuke!—sujeto entre sus dedos el cabello azabache de éste.

El nombrado sonrió y continuó con la mamada que le estaba dando. El otro azabache no quería perder, se dirigió los pezones lamiendo el derecho y pellizcando el izquierdo con sus dedos.  
Esos dos chicos lo iban a volver loco o algo así con todo el placer que le estaban dando, intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos siendo sus resultados en vano.

—Y-ya no- v-voy a c-correrme...—dijo jalando los caballos de Sousuke para quitarlo.

—Házlo—siguió succionando hasta que se estremeció y expulsó su esencia en la boda de Sousuke quien trago cierta parte de ésta.

—Hah, t-tu ¿te lo...?—antes de terminara su pregunta sacó un poco de semen de la boca.

—No todo—sonrió ladinamente—¿Sabes? Aún no hemos terminado—con el dedo índice tocó su entrada y dió círculos alrededor de ella haciendo que se estremeciera.

—¡E-eso!

—No te preocupes aquí también te vas a sentir bien—le metió un dedo utilizando el semen cómo lubricante, no le dolió pero era incómodo—Pronto te acostumbraras.

Fue acostumbrandolo de a poco, mientras que Haruka se encargaba de masturbarlo. De uno pasaron a dos y de dos a tres, Sousuke simulaba estocadas con sus dedos logrando tocar aquel punto.

—Ahh~—soltó un sonoro gemido, avergonzandose de inmediato cubrió su boca con sus manos.

—Aquí es~—canturreó alegre volviendo a tocar aquel lugar.

—Makoto, no reprimas tus gemidos. Los quiero escuchar—dijo el azabache de ojos azules apartando sus manos.

Sousuke lo seguía tocando ahí sin parar ni un sólo momento, cuando se sintió nuevamente cerca del clímax el azabache sacó sus dedos sorprendiendo al castaño. Subió las piernas de Makoto a sus hombros y se masturbó con aquella espectacular vista, el oji esmeralda no pudo evitar quedarse viendo las acciones del muchacho.

—Tal vez esto te duela un poco...—la punta de su hombría rozaba contra la entrada del otro.

—E-espe- —fue entrando tratando de no lastimarlo—¡Argh! D-deten...te—cerró los ojos ante el dolor, no iba a poder manejar eso. De pronto se detuvo, aliviado pero a la vez extrañado abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Sousuke preocupado.

—¿Te duele mucho?—no pudo evitar verlo tierno, sus ojos turquesas desprendían claramente lo preocupado que estaba, no podía resistirse.

—E-eh, y-yo y-yo...—negó con la cabeza—C-continúa...—desvío la mirada avergonzado, el azabache suspiró aliviado temía hacerle daño. Siguió adentrándose en él hasta estar completamente dentro, espero a que Makoto se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

—Ahh~ H-haru~—el nombrado succionaba el pene del castaño con sus labios mientras con sus dedos se estimulaba su entrada.

—Makoto~...

Una vez que lo sintió ya listo Yamazaki comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de encontrar nuevamente aquel punto que lo hacía gemir como nunca.

Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás.  
Era el ritmo de sus caderas y fue entonces donde el castaño se estremeció, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dió una estocada haciendo que el otro se perdiera en el placer.

—¡A-ahí! N-no-

—Pero te gusta ¿no?—con otra estocada nuevamente dió en el lugar.

—... Yo también quiero...—dijo Haru celoso de lo bien que la estaban pasando.

—... De acuerdo...—cambió a Makoto para que le diera la espalda— Acuéstate frente a él y abre las piernas—a pesar de que odiaba que le diera órdenes hizo lo que le dijo.

—Esperen—decía entre jadeos—Haru, Sousuke—el más alto tomó su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de Nanase.

—Ahh~—gemían ambos. Makoto sentía la estrechez y calidez de la entrada de su amigo, se sentía bien.

—Te pusiste más estrecho—con una voz ronca y muy sensual susurró en el oído de Makoto para después lamer su oreja.

—Mmh~

Sousuke nuevamente inició con sus estocadas provocando que Makoto también entrara y saliera de Haruka quien gemía ante el placer de tener al castaño dentro de sí.

En la habitación sólo se oían sus jadeos y gemidos dejando atrás al sonido de la tormenta.

—M-me v-vengo~

—Yo también...—puso su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro derecho del castaño.

—H-házlo dentro, Makoto~—dijo entre jadeos.

Los tres llegaron al clímax, derramándose Sousuke y Makoto dentro y Haruka entre sus cuerpos.

Jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento, el azabache salió con cuidado del cuerpo del castaño  
ayudándolo a también salir del otro y acomodandolo en la cama.

—Entonces...—pronunció con su ronca voz—¿A quién prefieres?

—¡¿E-eh?!

—Es... Hora de que elijas, Makoto. ¿Yamazaki o yo?

—B-bueno... Yo...—sólo podía balbucear ante la intensa mirada que le daban aquellos dos; los quería mucho, tal vez como algo más o tal vez sólo como amigos pero simplemente no podía elegir entre ellos dos—Lo siento chicos... No puedo elegir entre ambos...—cerró los ojos avergonzado, no podía creer que había hecho eso con sus mejores  
amigos.

Ambos azabaches intercambiaron miradas durante unos momentos, no les quedó de otra más que mantener la tregua durante más tiempo.

—¿Estás bien con los dos, entonces?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sou?—abrió los ojos confundido.

—Significa que te vas a estar con los dos, ya que no puedes elegir, ambos nos quedaremos contigo.

—¡¿Eh?!

El pobre castaño al no saber cómo afrontar la situación no le quedó más que resignarse, quedando entre azabaches.


End file.
